Precarious Hopes and Dreams
by Hope4
Summary: My friends at school have enjoyed this story, please R&R maybe you could help me come up with ideas to continue it. The heroine must aid the Ronin Warriors in a mission to find an evil force that seems to be centered in her hometown. When they are reve
1. Rising Questions

Precarious Hopes and Dreams

****

Chapter 1

Rising Questions

I leaned back on my bed and sighed after I finished reading my fan fiction for the millionth time. I stared at the front page and watched the pictures and words blur, realizing that the words that created the story weren't real. A feeling of depression and disappointment swept over me. I had truly hoped that the story was true. It was so much more interesting than real life, even though life was filled with good times. The idea that I could be something supernatural or mystical was very compelling.

I sighed again to the realization that being "the Sixth Ronin Warrior" was far too much to hope and wish for. I glanced at the clock, eleven-thirty, time for bed. Darkness swelled in around me as I turned out the light and climbed into bed. Faint and unconscious hopes filled my mind and my dreams as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I rushed to get ready for school while my friend, Erin, waited to walk with me to the bus stop. Finally, I was out the door and walking with her. She and I talked about numerous things on the way.

The school bus arrived at the stop as we approached. Most of the seats were empty when I got on. Nothing big, at least the bus wasn't totally full. I sat down in the very back seat and Erin sat down beside me. She was the same height as me; she had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'm about five foot three inches; I have golden brown hair and dark blue eyes.

As the bus made its way to the high school, I gazed out the window as if in a trance into the trees as they passed by rapidly. I would've gotten dizzy, but time somehow seemed to slow and I saw the trees, oaks, more clearly. I might've imagined it, but I could've sworn I saw a person standing on one of the tree limbs. I shook off the thought, blinked, and rubbed my eyes. I looked again. Another one, this one in green and white other than orange and white, stood confidently on a tree branch, his thick, blonde hair swaying in the wind. I held his gaze, which was strong, very tense, and serious. I felt a strange feeling grow in the pit of my stomach.

I asked myself, "Am I going crazy? What the hell? ---It couldn't be!"

I was still in wonder as I got off the bus. I asked Erin if she had seen anyone in the trees. She said no and shook her head, which bothered me even more.

* * *

The day pressed on, slowly and miserably. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that morning. Everyone was wondering why I wouldn't talk to them or tell them what was wrong. I must admit, I was acting like a zombie, not saying a word to anyone, not even teachers. However, I'm not a very talkative person anyway. 

I softened a little when lunchtime came around because I could talk to Ida and Leona. 

"Hey, girl!" Ida said as she walked up to me during lunch.

"Hi!" I replied and I gave her a hug.

We continued to talk. It's funny that was the best mood I had been in all day.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a British accented voice. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded, I didn't know who he was, but yet he seemed familiar. I turned to Ida who was staring at him with her mouth open. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His body was that of a swimmer's and I couldn't help but notice that he was very cute. I blushed at the thought.

"I'll talk to you later, Ida." I smiled as I followed the boy to a somewhat secluded place in the courtyard.

He spoke first, "My name is Cye."

"I'm Lisa," I said as I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." I was puzzled, but I had this odd feeling that he had no intention of harming me in anyway shape or form. He had a very firm grip.

Before he had his chance to say anything, Leona came running up.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" she said.

"Nothing much. This is," I turned to Cye, who was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" asked Leona. She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Uh, um, nevermind," I replied, disappointed. "Where'd the hell did he go?" I asked myself, bewildered.

I ran around the courtyard, hoping to catch a glance of him wherever he went. She followed me bewildered. _Gosh, darnit! _I sighed and continued to chat with Leona.

Lunch went by relatively quick. I had to dodge a few people that have caused me hate and discontent. I wasn't about to subject myself to those feelings with the same people again. It was nothing that I couldn't handle, but I didn't enjoy the extra effort.

* * *

My classes were really boring. I fell asleep in a few. I had a very disturbing dream. I dreamt about my fan fiction and the Ronin Warriors coming back for my help. It was spooky, why did they need me? Was it true?

I woke up with a start; the bell had rung. It was the dismissal bell; I drowsily made my way to the bus. Someone came up behind me. I turned around to see who it was. I turned to stare at a face that I had not looked straight into in over a year or at least when he was looking back at me. He was still dreamy, but from what I've heard, an idiot. My stomach churned.

"Hey! How're you doing?" the voice asked.

It was Jake, my ex-boyfriend. "Okay, I guess," I answered in a non-convincing tone of voice. It was almost like I was asking for pity, which I really didn't want.

He cocked his head. He saw right through my words. "You don't sound like you're totally sure."

"I'm not actually. It's been a really hard year," I lowered my head, then raised it back up and smiled. "I hope you're doing okay."

"I think I am. Much better, I think," he laughed. "Do you know them?" He nodded toward a group of five guys joking around and running toward us.

My eyes grew wide. "I think I do, but I'm not sure," I said as I gazed at them. 

We just stared until they were right in front of us.

The one that spoke to me had black hair and bright blue eyes, "Hey Lisa!" 

"Uh, hello. Do I know you?"

"You should, but we still need to talk to you."

The three I had seen over the course of the day were standing right there. I was so confused it wasn't funny.

"What are you going to talk about?" Jake asked. He surprised me; I didn't think he'd care. He probably doesn't anyway. 

The five continued to stare at me. Something flickered, everything faded in and out and I had no control over it. Some thing was happening, but what? _Why? _ I asked myself. This shouldn't be happening!

* * *


	2. Remembering Dreams

Precarious Hopes and Dreams

****

Chapter 2

Remembering Dreams

The place where I finally came around was strangely familiar. I was lying on a bed in a bedroom. I was wearing a strange varsity jacket. It had the number six on the left sleeve, the letter "L" on the left side of the front. It was hunter green and beige. I peered at it for the longest time. I realized there were others in the room with me. On the floor, a blue-haired guy was sleeping on some blankets. On the other side of the bed, a giant white tiger lay sleeping also.

I stood up on the bed clutching a pillow desperately, panicked. "Where am I?!" I yelled. 

The boy stood straight up a grabbed my arm telling me to sit down. The tiger looked up at me with warm, bright brown eyes unusual for the gene type. I was shaking.

"This is a dream….only a dream…," I whispered to myself, half wishing with my eyes closed.

"No, it's not a dream! Please calm down, then I can tell you why you're here," the guy said in soothing tones. He was rather cute, I realized later on when I had a chance to actually look at him.

He continued to hold my arms, trying to calm me down. His grip was also firm, mush like Cye's was, only a little warmer. That thought sent a chill down my body. I slowly sat down cross-legged in the middle of the bed. I stared off into nothingness, unable to think of anything.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked finally. 

I gave him a blank look. "What do you think?" I was infuriated; "I'm in a place that I have no memory of being in! I'm seeing characters in real flesh that exist only in my imagination and in TV shows that I used to watch! Oh yeah, I'm quite fine!"

I crossed my arms across my chest, clearly irritated. I stared off into nothingness, unable to think of anything.

Then in front of me, a beautiful woman materialized. She was Asian and had very long, silky raven hair cascading to the back of her knees. Her eyes were dark and soft. She wore the robes of a monk and held an ancient staff that radiated with energy. 

Her voice was soothing as she spoke, "You will be safe here. Do not fear the Ronin Warriors or me. We need your help. A new unknown evil has entered our realm and your world. The only way we may find out more is for the Ronins to begin living with you in your hometown. We suspect that the ones we have to fight and defeat live among the people here."

I was shocked. It was all too weird, but it made sense. I was wide-eyed and amazed.

"My name is Kayura. I will do my best to help all of you." A flash filled the room, then a changed quickly to a warm pink aura. I looked up and saw a sphere float down from nowhere into my hands. 

"Your virtue is now hope, not love. This is only because you have changed so much since last you created or "used" your armor," she explained.

I nodded. I understood perfectly although I didn't quite believe what was happening.

Kayura smiled at me. She had a warm, reassuring smile. Then, she vanished.

The guy stood silent for a moment, then asked once again, "Are you okay?" He looked worried. _Why?_

I was prepared to snap at him, but I thought better of it. "Yes, fine. Thank you." I stared at the beautiful orb that rested in my hands. For some reason, I felt a familiar strength from inside grow and fill me. As this occurred, the sphere flickered with its pink light.

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Rowen."

I looked up at his face. "Lisa," I said as I accepted his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. If you need anything—or help with your armor at all—I'll be here for you."

I nodded and said, "Thank you very much. You're really nice." A smile crept onto my face as I spoke the words.

He walked out of the room and left me to my own thoughts.

* * *


	3. The Ronin Reality

Precarious Hopes and Dreams

****

Chapter 3

The Ronin Reality

The day following that one was a major challenge. I had to take the Ronin Warriors to my school. That was the only way they'd be officially part of the community and able to complete their mission.

I was introduced to Ryo, Sage, and Kento formally the night before.

Ryo was very serious and uptight, but very kind and pleasant. His hair is jet black, which contrasts his ice-blue eyes. _Very cute!_ His actually a lot of fun to be around when he manages to remove his thoughts from the mission.

Sage is reserved, but definitely not modest. He likes to meditate and practice with his no-datchi. He is an expert swordsman by the way. His blonde hair covers one of his eyes (it's the style). The color of his eyes is indigo.

Kento is not compact. Let's just say that he loves to eat. He wouldn't fight on an empty stomach if he had any say in the matter. He has dark blue hair and eyes. He also has an orange bandana that he wears around his head. 

I was also able to learn and find out more about Cye and Rowen. Both seem to be really nice—or at least to me.

Cye is very quiet. He's like a mediator for the other Ronins, which is good. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is an expert swimmer.

Rowen is probably the most levelheaded of the five. I'm not joking when I say that he is smart. He loves to read a variety of books. His hair is dark blue, as are his eyes. He wears a light blue bandana around his head.

They appeared to have adjusted to the general schedule. Each of them had totally different classes, which is good. More students can be investigated and watched at one time.

Rowen was placed in all of the advanced classes, one of which was my honors English class. Ryo shared my algebra two class and Sage was in my drama class.

Even though none of them had my lunch period class, somehow we managed to have the same lunch.

"Woah! Food! Catch up with you guys later," Kento exclaimed as he disappeared among the student.

"Go figure. I don't believe we'll see him again until school is over and he finished emptying out the vending machine," explained Cye. "Has anyone discovered anything unusual yet?"

Ryo was the first to answer, "NO, but be patient. I really didn't expect to find out anything new today."

Rowen had his nose buried in a book throughout the entire lunch hour. Everyone I know kept walking by asking who the cute guys were I was sitting with. I just said that they were old friends and I was telling the truth to some extent.

"Sage," Ryo said. "Please do not ask out any girls while we are here. We cannot afford anymore liability."

Sage whined, "Why not? It's harmless, really." He pauses and thinks as a sly look crosses his face, "Can I flirt?"

Ryo sighs heavily. "Sure, why not. I can't keep you from everything."

I smiled behind my drink and then retired to my own thoughts. Who could the enemy be? What do they want? What will they do to us?

Rowen breaks out of his own world to see me deep in mine. "Hey, Lisa. Snap out of it," he said, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook off the trance and smiled at him, "I'm here. I'm just a little sleepy, that's all."

"I think we have a second Ryo on out hands," Sage says while he ate his potato ships, crunching very loudly.

Ryo breaks in to defend himself; " I don't think so. She's not at all as good looking as I am." He was obviously joking around because he started prancing around and running his hand through his hair. 

All of us burst into uncontrollable laughter including Ryo. Then, the bell rang. An irritating sound that ended our brief reprieve free of teachers, work, and tests.

Returning to class I noticed a few suspicious-looking students staring at us. They all appeared to be wearing dark leather jackets, which sent a shiver down my body. All of them were good-looking----a perfect cover. Of course, looking at them I felt a sense of darkness and evil envelop me. I then felt a sense of fear rise in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

The days grew eerie and I kept my eye on those students. They seemed too obvious, but why shouldn't they be? I mean, they could be using it as a disguise to fit in with the others that dress in leather. It's not like other teenagers don't dress identical, but their style was strange. It's the aura that I sense around them that sends my skin crawling. 

I sighed as I walked down the hallway. The time was about one o'clock and there was a fire drill. Talking and noise filled the hallways as the students and teachers filed out of the building. However, this drill wasn't protocol, someone had flipped a switch. I didn't see any smoke and there usually is not a drill in the middle of a lunch period. That eerie feeling grabbed my emotions once more and I shivered.

Suddenly, an arm shot out of nowhere and covered my mouth while another secured my arms tightly. I tried to cry out when the person started to drag me into one of the bathrooms. I fought furiously, but to no avail. I looked up to see the leather jacket students who had been following me. 

"Where are your friends? Would you tell me if I ungagged you?" the speaker asked forcefully. He was a good looking, tall boy with green eyes and black hair. Much like Ryo, he was well built and had long black hair, but his extended to his waist in a ponytail.

I nodded. I lied, but they don't know that it's not like they are trying to earn my trust. Besides, I was willing to do anything to get out of there.

"Will you scream?" he asked. He was careful, but, obviously, not very friendly.

I shook my head. The gag loosened and I was able to breathe through my mouth again. What a relief! 

The speaker's accomplices held me by the arms firmly. I would not escape easily. They look similar to their leader, except for the fact that they were shorter and their eyes were dark brown.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Nevermind that. Just answer my question. Where are your friends, the Ronin Warriors?"

I remained silent. He became irritated.

"Well, girl, speak!" he yelled.

I couldn't resist actually barking like a dog, so I did. Then I laughed. "No, no. I'm kidding," I said urgently. "I don't know where they are right now," I said. I was telling the truth.

"You're lying!" he screamed impatiently. "Tell me now! This drill can last only so long!"

So he did trigger one of the fire alarms! I stared at him with a strong, even glare. Then, I took a big gamble and screamed, "Help! Get me out of here!" as loud as I possibly could.

The speaker punched me in the stomach and I crumbled to the floor. My world spun for minutes as I moaned in pain, then it settled.

"Stupid girl," the speaker said.

Before they could escape, a school administrator walked in to see the bully pull back from his punch. It was Mr. Baker.

"Hey! You there. My office now!" he ordered. "Hang on a minute, miss. I'll get you some help," he said to me as he marched them off. He sent the first person he saw to tend to me.

It seemed like God knew exactly who needed to be there and when. Ryo ran in and saw me lying on the floor.

His voice wavered some as he said, "Are you okay?"

I stammered as I said, "As long as you don't blame yourself for this incident. Promise me and I'll be fine." Ryo had a tendency to blame himself for every little bad thing that happens to his friends and makes everyone miserable worrying about him.

He laughed, "Okay, I promise." A smile crept onto his face as he helped me to my feet. "Let's get out of here."

"The enemy knows you're here," I said. "They were targeting me because they can't locate any of you guys individually."

"We can change that easily. Where are they right now?"

"I think they're in Mr. Baker's office, " I replied.

"Let's go then."

"No! We can't. We shouldn't initiate a fight on campus. Anyway, we need to find out more about them before we fight."

We still stood in the bathroom talking. His expression shifted and then he said, "You're right. You need to tell the others exactly what happened and what these people look like. From now on, you don't go anywhere without one of us around."
    
    I nodded, but then pouted. I felt like a little defenseless child that doesn't know a thing. Why don't I just stay at home? I'd definitely be safe there.
    Ryo supported me down the hallway to the nurse's office. I noticed he had grown quiet and solemn. I sighed as the nurse examined the huge developing bruise on my stomach. 

"Well it doesn't appear that you have any broken bones or anything," the nurse said soothingly. "If anything changes or something unusual occurs either come back here or see a doctor."

I nodded and walked outside the office where Ryo stood waiting on me. "Do you want to go back to class? Or do you want to leave and talk about this some more?" he asked.

I thought for a moment then said, "Let's just finish this day out and then meet with guys and talk it over."

"Okay, but let me walk you to your class," he insisted. I wasn't going to argue with the "wildfire," because they are known to be stubborn and fierce tempered.

* * *


	4. Don't Trouble Trouble Until Trouble Trou...

Precarious Hopes and Dreams

Discaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. However, this story is MINE! Don't sue me because I have no desire to profit with money with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will get to writing the other disclaimers on the other ones soon, but it won't be for a while. I'm sorry to disappoint the people who are eager to find out what happens to the characters, but this chapter only needed a few more short paragraphs. I'm currently working on a Chapter 5, The Nether Realm (hint, hint). Enjoy! And please review!!

Precarious Hopes and Dreams

****

Chapter 4

Don't Trouble Trouble Until Trouble Troubles You

Ryo and I shared the incident with the other Ronins later that evening. All of them were infuriated. Especially Rowen, he volunteered to walk me EVERYWHERE. I was actually flattered and I blushed. He was so sweet. I must admit, that out of all of them, I think I'd rather walk with Rowen. I smiled secretly.

A flash filled the room suddenly and Kayura materialized. Her face appeared worn and battle ridden. It just didn't seem like Kayura to look like that. 

Her voice was also haggard as she spoke, "Ronins, I'm sorry, but time is running out. The Nether Realm is falling hard to the new invaders." She faltered a little, but then stood straight. "Please hurry, I do not know how long the Warlords and I can hold out." She turned to me, "Lisa do be careful. You are considered to be an easy target because you are a girl. They will not give you mercy. Be strong." She smiled, then disappeared.

"Wait!" Ryo yelled, but he was too late. She was gone.

"Man she looked horrible," said Kento.

"You're not kidding," added Sage.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rowen asked.

Ryo remained silent and hung his head. "I don't know."

The silence in the room was almost hard to bear. I noticed that the light in the room seemed to be leaving, making the room darker.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sai asked in surprise.

I looked up toward the ceiling to see a pair of swords hovering slowly downwards toward me. They appeared to be a cross between Sage's no-datchi and Ryo's wildfire katanas. I could've sworn that they were their own light source because they glowed with a light that emanated from them in a mystical glow. On the hilt was a stunning large red stone, while the handle was dark blue.

I held out my hands and they rested softly in my grasp. They were surprisingly light; I'd be able to wield them with no trouble. As soon as they touched my skin, the light I had seen dimmed significantly and the swords shrunk to about the length of a notebook. 

My eyes were wide as I said, "Woah. They're awesome."

All of them stared in disbelief. 

"What's this supposed to mean?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I just hope it will help us."

Ryo spoke up, "If I'm not mistaken, those might've been a gift from Kayura and the warlords to help enhance you power."

"I'd believe it, but why did they think I'd need it?" I asked.

"Maybe the power contained in them is specifically created to fight this new evil," Rowen concluded. "Besides, it makes sense for the swords to come from Kayura because she has been fighting them, obviously. Therefore, she can take what she knows about the evil's power and give the swords an effective amount of power to fight it."

Sage agreed with what Rowen had to say. "I agree. I think that these swords will help us and if they don't, then, I say trash 'em."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well," I said. "I'm a little tired, so I think I'm going to go home now." I stood up with a sword in each hand. "Um," I looked at them oddly, thinking that it is going to be strange walking down the street holding swords. "I'll talk to ya'll later," I walked out the door, Rowen not far behind. 

"Hey, wait up. I'll drive you," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"You know we agreed that you wouldn't go anywhere without someone with you right?"

"I know, but I was trying to see if I could get away with one lonely walk home."

He smiled, "Honestly, I try the same thing too."

I smiled back at him. He always seemed to make me feel better. It was nice.

* * *

I could not have seen the events of the next day coming. It was a nightmare come true. The swords that I received the night before were small enough to be concealed in my bookbag. I normally would never consider bringing anything of that sort to school, but what else was I supposed to do? I had this feeling that I was going to need them.

The guys picked me up on their way to school. I climbed in and noticed that they were all very quiet. It wasn't at all normal. 

"Are you guys all right," I asked. They all avoided my gaze. "What the heck is going on here!?"

"Chill Lisa," Cye said. "We have a lot on our minds. Don't worry, it won't kill us to have a quiet drive to school."

I nodded, then sighed. He was right. I needed to chill, but I was hoping they would talk because my nerves were way out of whack anyway. 

We arrived at the high school and no one had said a word yet. My morale was sinking lower and lower. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it and I felt like I could cry at any moment. Instinctively, I reached up and touched my cross around my neck. It made me feel better by reminding me of my faith. Then, I reached into my pocket and clutched my crystal orb. _Please don't fail me. I have a feeling I'll need you today more than ever._

As the six of us entered the building through the front entrance, I noticed that the black leather jacket students that had threatened me the day before were waiting for us. I lowered my head, making my hair fall in front of my face, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed although I knew it was impossible to avoid them. 

Sage led the group as we passed them. The leader stepped into our path. His eyes had a mischievous look about them. "So, you decided to show your face," he said as a smirk lighted his perfect face. I noticed that his hair was pulled back tightly back and braided. It appeared sleek and flawless.

"We have nothing to hide from you," Sage replied, still avoiding the leader's gaze.

"I know. Have nice day," he said. His tone was saucy and satirical. 

Sage turned his head slowly and glared at the boy. Then, we made our way to the gym.

"Woah that was weird," Kento voiced.

"No kidding, what do you suppose he plans to do to us?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I haven't had a good feeling about it at all," I said, my voice shaking. "I really don't want to be here, but I know I need to be." I pulled out my bookbag and showed the ronins that I had brought the swords.

"Are you crazy? They could get the administrators on our backs!" Ryo said forcefully. 

"They don't need these to do that, although it would help. I'll keep them concealed until we need them; I have a feeling we might."

None of them said anymore after that except for hushed "be careful" 's to each other. Almost on cue, the bell rang for everyone to report to class. Which, we all did quietly. I don't like it when the ronins are quiet it makes me nervous, but I could deal with it. I sighed as Ryo and I walked to our first period class.

The morning went very smoothly. I was just waiting for something to happen. I stood talking to one of my friends, Leona. I tried to act normally, which was really difficult when you feel three pairs of evil eyes watching your every move.

"So, when are you going to get back online?" Leona asked. 

I wasn't paying attention, "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I felt horrible, but I couldn't help it. I started to fiddle with my crystal orb in my left pocket.

Leona repeated the question. 

"I don't know exactly," I replied. "Depends how things at home and school go. They've just piled me up with things to do, I can't find much time for the computer. I'll try to get on soon." By this time I had the orb out of my pocket and I was clutching it tight in my hand.

"That's a bummer. Well, I hope things get better for you," she said.

"Me too," I added. Then my crystal orb slipped out of my hands and onto the floor. My heart leapt into my chest and I knelt down after it. Thank goodness it didn't roll far. That's exactly what we need, someone to lose their armor.

I heard the dark three snicker in the background. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. They were just about to push me too far. Opening my eyes slowly I said, "I'll talk to ya later, okay Leona. It was nice talking to you." 

"Uh, okay. What was that?" Leona asked, pointing to the sphere.

"Oh, it's a very special marble that I inherited from my family," I lied. I couldn't tell what it actually was, although she'd very much enjoy the truth. Maybe I could tell her at a different time.

I turned and walked to the ronins' table. 

"Hey Lisa!" Rowen said as I sat down. 

"Hello," I replied solemnly.

Ryo looked at me thoughtfully, "You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I know something's going to happen today….I just don't know exactly when."

"We'll keep an extra close eye out," he said as he smiled gently to reassure me.

"That's fine, but I'm just waiting for the ice to break."

Silence filled our table until the lunch dismissal bell rang. Then, I hurried back to class.

* * *

Near the end of third period, I was called up to Mr. Baker's office. I took my bookbag with me. I made a quick stop to the girls' room before I reached the office to hide my swords in case they did a bag check on me. 

I entered one of the stalls and locked the door behind me. I sent a mental warning to the other ronins just so that they were aware that the time was almost here. I pulled out the swords and held one in each hand pleading to them saying, "Please do me this one favor, I know you change size, so will you please become small enough so that I can conceal you in one of my purse pockets?!" I was begging, but I was desperate. Surprisingly, they did exactly what I asked. I sighed a breath of relief and made my way to Mr. Baker's office.

He seemed a bit out of touch when he first began to speak to me.

"Have you been holding any unusual mystical objects lately, Lisa?" he asked. It wasn't a question a normal administrator would ask. The question hit me like a lead brick. This isn't Mr. Baker…

"Um, no sir. Not that I know of," I replied steadily.

"You better not be lying to me, because I have a feeling you are."

His tone of voice began to scare me, but not as much as his eyes turning green. I shifted in my chair.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do a search on you then." He reached for my bag and I handed it to him. His expression remained stone-like and unfazed. Then, he started looking through my purse, my back stiffened. I had to do something!

RRRIIINNNGGG!!! That was the bell to go to fourth period. 

I snatched my bookbag and my purse from him as he pulled out one of the minature swords. I grabbed it out of his hand and ran out the door and into the mass of students. Before I rushed off I noticed the reflection in the sword reveal that the leather jacket leader was disguised as Mr. Baker.

I ran down the hallway, ignoring the curses and warnings from the students and teachers. My chest began to burn with fear as I continued to hurry down the hall. 

"Hey! Why are you in such a hurry?" It was Jake again. 

I looked at him and said, "The administration's after me, I have to get out of here!"

"Why? Did you do something wrong?"

I walked faster and faster, then started jogging. "No," I stammered, "I didn't."

Then I broke into a sprint leaving Jake in the dust. The ronins broke out of one of the side doors as I ran out of one not far away.

I continue to run towards the practice fields. I could feel the ground pound under my feet as I struggled to lift up my legs that felt like they were forged from a block of stone. Finally I stopped in the middle of the field and knelt on the ground. The ronins came and surrounded me as I dropped my purse and my bag on the ground. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rowen asked.

"I think so. I was called up to Mr. Baker's office. He interrogated me about my armor, not specifically, but indirectly, then he searched my bag. His eyes glowed a green the shade of that evil dude's. Then as I grabbed my stuff out of his hand I saw his reflection in the side of my sword to show the leader…it was too weird."

An evil laughed echoed in the air. My head shot up at the sound and glared into nothingness. 

"You fools," the voice cooed. "You're never going to win this war!" the voice trembled. "Especially since you made yourselves such an easy target!" The laugh continued and grew louder then before.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I stood up. "TO ARMS!" The ronins were hesitant, but went along.

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!"

`"Armor of Torrent! Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Strata! Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Spirit! Tao Ai!"
    
    All of us appeared in our subarmor. I held my swords. Sensing the armor, they grew to normal size and started to radiate with their natural light. They glowed in a brilliant silver, white light.

The three leather jacket students appeared before us. All of them had smirks on their faces as their forms shifted to reveal fully armored villains. I felt my body tense as I readied myself for combat. 

"Hello, friends. I know you've been enjoying your day," the leader said. His voice was slithery and sarcastic. "Oh, by the way, my name is Anton. My friends' names are Mikalou and Kino." Anton spoke slowly. His armor was totally black, while the others' were a grayish color. Their armors had many harsh, jagged, angry, angles making it more devilish looking. 

Anton's eyes began to glow a bright green. 
    
    "Huh? Man!! What is going on!!?" Kento demanded. We felt a force pushing us backward. Trying to fight it was a struggle. I groaned and resisted until I felt a final shove throw me off my feet.

"AAHHH!!" I flew into another world that was not my own. I could hear the other Ronins around me…but where were they?

* * *


End file.
